Heroes of Unity
Heroes of Unity This is what historians call the band of Emeronian adventurers who ultimately helped King Joslin Woodbridge claim the throne of Emeron and reunite the fractured Kingdom. As with many adventuring groups they held no formal structure or leadership and little organization Eddie Drezzen Arguably the most famous of the Heroes, the halfling warrior known as Eddie Drezzen served with distinction. Often told he resembled "a pot bellied stove" in his full plate armor, he was nonetheless a formidable warrior. In addition to his contributions in finding the Crown of the Monarch and putting Joslin Woodbridge on the throne of Emeron he also helped the halflings of the Confederation of Halfling Shires fight off an invasion from the Principality of Imyan, leading the scrappy halfling army to success. After the war he settled down in the Shires and became the mayor of Drezzenville. However it was discovered in 1129 that the real Eddie Drezzen had been replaced somehow by an impostor who had been greedily bleeding the people of Drezzenville dry with high taxes to fund a lavish lifestyle. This impostor was slain by the Heroes of Prophecy who then assisted Trista Ravenlark and Taltharian in finding the real Eddie. Eddie spent the rest of his life in Drezzenville, attempting to undo the damage of his impostor and restore his reputation. He died a revered hero and is arguably the biggest hero of the halfling people west of the Plains of Galmar. The military force Drezzen's Destroyers are named in his honor, as is the shire of Drezzenville. Benverho A calculating human mage, little is known about Benverho or his origins except that he hailed from the Eastern Realms, leaving the employ of his former master at some point and heading west to study briefly at the Emeron Wizard's College. Known as a decent man but a major risk taker, Benverho always forged his own path, even refusing to apprentice to the Red Wizard because he disliked taking orders. His fate after King Joslin ascended the throne is unknown. He, Beastnut and Trista Ravenlark adopted Christopher Ravenut, raising the orphaned boy. Kyril Shatterstone A human fighter raised by dwarves, Kyril was a powerful warrior. He retired from adventuring to open the Brewmaster's Beerstien with this fellows, Beastnut and Russel. Using his connections with his dwarven family he was able to recruit many dwarves to assist in the construction and operation of the tavern. Kyril died of old age after many years. Beastnut A drunken and charismatic human warrior, Beastnut is the first recorded worshiper of The Brewmaster. He is often called "the Prophet" by those of the Brewmaster's faith. Known for his toga, drunken antics and for hurling his broadsword at his opponents, Beastnut retired from adventuring to open the Brewmaster's Beerstien with Kyril and Russel. He adopted Christopher Ravenut along with Trista Ravenlark and Benverho, helping to raise the orphaned boy. Beastnut died in his fifties of alcohol related illnesses. Trista Ravenlark A half elf rogue, Trista was was instrumental in keeping the Heroes of Unity on track during their adventures. After King Joslin ascended the Throne she remained in Emeron City, eventually beginning the Raven's Eye, a low violence thieves guild. Of course, she was not adverse to violence when necessary, at which point the Raven's Claw would be deployed... Along with Beastnut and Benverho, Trista adopted and raised the orphaned Christopher Ravenut. When the Heroes of Prophecy informed her that her old comrade, Eddie Drezzen, had been kidnapped and replaced by an impostor, she left Emeron City along with Eddie's friend Taltharian to help find the real Eddie and a budding romance between she and the elven Taltharian began. When the Gods offered Taltharian a boon for his role in stopping the Dark Queen he beseeched the gods to give Trista the lifespan of an elf so he would not have to watch her die of old age. Unfortunately the relationship didn't work out and they parted amicably after around a decade. As of 1159 the seemingly ageless Trista still rules over the Raven's Eye and claims to simply be an import/export dealer in Emeron City. Lazrith Lazrith is an elf cleric of Corellon Larethian. Rather aloof and difficult to read he was nonetheless a dedicated healer and ally of the Heroes of Unity. After Joslin Woodbridge became King of Emeron he offered a boon to the heroes and Lazrith asked for land and title. The king granted him a knighthood and the royal estate of Fulton. Lazrith has ruled Fulton since, making an effort to make it a haven for all non monster races. Though met with resistance from the populace because of his elven heritage the patient and quiet Lazrith wins them over with good decisions that benefit their lives. In 1159 he was dubbed one of the "Sinster Seven" by Queen Joycie Woodbrige after helping free the wrongfully jailed Duchess Sybeth Talsar from prison. He is reported to have fled Emeron for the Glave Woods. Russel Cormack A human rogue who grew up on the streets of Emeron City with his sister Roslyn, Russel was an unlikely hero. Undeniably money focused, he nonetheless had a good heart and did not let the lure of coin blind him to what was truly important. Sadly his sister perished on the adventures with the rest of the heroes. Russel subsequently retired from adventuring and opened the Brewmaster's Beerstien with Kyril Shatterstone and Beastnut. His renowned cooking skills created the recipes for most of the tavern's dishes that are still loved nearly a century later. Dandy Lion A pixie fairy spell caster Dandy hailed from the Glave Woods. Stricken with wanderlust she defied the usual habits of her people and left the forest in search of adventure, joining up with the Heroes of Unity in the process. In addition to her magical powers, her diplomatic abilities proved invaluable to the heroes, and it was entirely through her effort that the elves of the Glave Woods fielded an army to help fight the undead Prince Imyan as the other Heroes of Unity had botched the negotiations. Dandy vanished a year after King Joslin took the throne, but it she was later discovered by the Heroes of Prophecy having been suspended in a malicious spell by an evil wizard. She subsequently joined the Heroes of Prophecy, helping them in their adventures as well. Later she returned to the Glave Woods but was soon assigned to act as the ambassador for the elves to Emeron, and spent several years in Emeron City before finally becoming frustrated at the politics of courtly life. She left Emeron City, retiring to the Glave Woods. Grul Grul was a half orc warrior and carpenter who lived in Emeron City. He fought with the Heroes of Unity for some time, most notably in freeing the city from the attempted takeover by "Kingpriest" Notil in 1073. Sadly Grul was killed later that year when a creature taking the form of Beastnut convinced the rest of the Heroes of Unity that Grul was responsible for an assassination attempt on them. Grul's body was returned to Emeron City and left in the care of the Great White Wizard Dillman, who could not return the half-orc to life, but stored his spirit in a masterfully crafted warhammer the warrior carried. The Warhammer of Grul was later stolen by one of Dillman's apprentices in 1129 and the wizard hired the group that became known as the Heroes of Prophecy to retrieve it along with some other magical items. During the adventure the heroes encountered Dandy Lion, one of Grul's companions. When Dillman offered one of the magical items returned as payment, Dandy demanded it be the Warhammer of Grul. When the heroes of Prophecy were offered a boon by the Gods of Goric for their efforts Dandy requested that Grul be returned to life. Alive again and sick of "civilized" society, Grul returned to the Plains of Galmar and took over a tribe of orcs, leading them in strength and justice until his death. The tribe, now called the Grulhammer tribe, is carries on as of 1159. The magical hammer that Grul carried is a symbol of their chieftain's power and is carried by all the chiefs of the Grulhammer tribe. Taltharian Hailing from the Elder Forest in the Eastern Realms, the elven wizard Taltharian was a former colleague of Benverho and Justil under their learned wizard master. When their master died and a monster started hunting his old apprentices the two came to warn Benverho. Once the threat was dealt with they remained in Emeron helping them on their adventurers. Taltharian was known to have an affinity for fire spells and was often called "The Fire Mage" for this specialty as well as his hot temper. He joined Eddie Drezzen in the halfling's efforts to defend the Halfling Shires from an invading Imyan army, and the two became good friends through their shared adventures. After King Joslin was crowned Taltharian studied at the Wizard's College of Emeron for a time, but left with Trista Ravenlark when the Heroes of Prophecy told them that Eddie had been replaced by an impostor and had been imprisoned in suspended animation. Working with the Heroes of Prophecy the real Eddie was rescued, though Taltharian and Trista had started a romance. Sadly after a decade or so the romance faded between Taltharian and Trista, and they parted on good terms. He then traveled to Drezzenville, where Eddie Drezzen had become the mayor. Taltharian relocated there to help Eddie and the people of Drezzenville with his magical powers and practical advice. Though Eddie has since passed on, Taltharian remains in Drezzenville, having come to care deeply for the people there. Justil Hailing from the Eastern Realms, Justil was the youngest apprentice of Benverho's former master. When a monster started hunting down him and his fellows, including Taltharian, they traveled to Emeron to warn Benverho. Once the crisis was dealt with Justil and Taltharian remained in Emeron to help the Heroes of Unity in their travels. After King Joslin was placed on the throne Justil remained in Emeron City, studying at the Emeron Wizard's College and becoming a very powerful wizard. Many years later, Justil became the court wizard of Baron Christopher Ravenut and served in that distinction for years before his death of old age. Category:Emeron Category:Organizations